


Rumor Has It

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Rumors, Surfacage, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: Candela is not one to gossip but she can't help it if a particular gossip was about her dear energizer bunny of a friend. She wanted to know if this particular gossip had a basis. The only way to find out was to ask the source herself and source being Spark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> This is a fanfiction. I don’t own Pokemon or Niantic’s team leaders. Also, original characters Noire & Carl belongs to surfacage. Please enjoy!

Candela was sitting on top of a wooden fence, legs crossed with sass and all, conversing with Spark. Spark was making his rounds around the Instinct reserves and when Candela heard he was going to check up on the fire Pokémon, she just had to come along.

“So… you are telling me you’ve date so many people you’ve lost count lover boy?”

Spark sighed as he continued to brush the fur of a young Growlithe. Several other Growlithes surrounded him, waiting for their turn to be pampered. “Yes. And what’s with the sudden curiosity about my dating record?”

“Can’t your dear lovely friend casually ask about such things?”

Spark laughed, “When it is you asking, there is an ulterior motive.”

“Mou!? I’m hurt Spark that you would think that of me!” Candela clutched her chest and made an exaggerated gasp. Spark just continued to laugh at her theatrics. “Well… I heard a rumor about you that piqued my interest.”

“There are always rumors about me. Most of them I start myself.”

“This is not like the rumor you made up about being able to make a Gyrados wear a dress.”

“That was not made up. With a little help with the Cerulean sisters, Gyrados was more than happy to dress up. Those sisters were fun little water minx.”

Candela looked at Spark in awe, “You dated one of the Cerulean sisters? They are some of the most gorgeous ladies in our world!”

Spark smirked at Candela, “One of the sisters? I dated the eldest two, Daisy and Violet. Lily had a boyfriend at the time so I put her on my off-limits list. Don’t like getting in the way of other people’s love lives. Dating Daisy and Violet were plenty enough, especially in bed.”

“Scandalous! You slept with both of them?” Candela jumped down from the fence and started shaking Spark. “At the same time!?”

All the young Growlithes dispersed away from Spark when Candela started shaking him. “Hey Candy, I’m trying to work here!” Spark whistled and a small herd of ponyta started to approach the two leaders. “I couldn’t decide who I liked more and they decided that I should date both of them. If you are going to be here, why don’t you grab a brush and help me groom this herd of ponyta”

Candela grabbed one of the other brushes on the ground and started brushing the first ponyta to approach her. “Oh my, I always had a crush on Violet ever since I saw her water shows on TV. But alas, she is water and I am fire.”

“That never stopped you. Aren’t you currently head-over-heels for a certain ice/water trainer?”

Candela smiled sheepishly, “Well, you know our Blanche is special. But anyways, you are distracting me on purpose. Rumor has it that you do not date psychics.”

Spark stopped what he was doing and looked at Candela, amusement on his face. “Pray tell me, where did you hear such a rumor?”

“I overheard some of our trainers broken hearted over your rejection of their affections and they started talking about your preferences.”

“Candy, I’m kind of off the market thanks to two people who currently possess my affections. Unless a certain fiery vixen and icy temptress approves of me branching out…”

Candela giggled and walked over to Spark, pinching his cheek. Her eyes briefly flashed red. “You belong to us.”

“Yes mistress.” Spark took Candela’s hand and briefly kissed it, quickly charging the air with sexual tension as a sly smile graced his features.

“Down boy, I’m not done with my inquiry.”  Candela stepped away from Spark before he decides to distract her any further. She was on a mission and determined to succeed. “As I was saying, they noticed that you are quicker to reject trainers with psychic abilities and they were wondering as to why.”

Spark finished brushing one ponyta and motioned for the next one to approach. “You mean to say you are wondering why.”

“What I am wondering is what you reason could you possibly have against psychics.”

“I have nothing against them. Actually, I admire them for their abilities. Some have too strong of an ability and might have struggled coping with it.”

“Have you ever dated a psychic Spark?”

Spark was quiet for a long while that Candela wondered if he heard her. She was about to ask her question again when he moved to pat her head.

“I guess you can say we dated but I was young and naïve. Let’s just say we were not meant to be.”

“Care to tell me more about this person and what happened?” Candela’s interest is fully engaged now.

Spark shook his head. “All I can tell you is that her long dark hair and pale skin made her look like a Goddess shrouded with mystery. Even though there was an age gap between us, we got along very well. She might have been my first love but unfortunately, circumstances prevented us from pursuing a relationship.”

Candela wanted to ask more but from Spark’s tone, she knew it would take more than tooth and nails to pry any more information out of him. When he really wanted to keep quiet about something, he can be as tight lip as Blanche if not more. Spark was so outgoing and tends to wear his heart on his sleeves but sometimes it makes her wonder if he keeps a lot more to himself than he lets on.

“It going to get dark soon. We better head back. Professor Willow promised us Korean barbeque tonight and I don’t want to be late.” Spark waved goodbye to the small heard of ponyta and picked up the grooming tools he brought.

Candela brushed off the dust on her clothes and fluffed her hair, following after Spark as they walked back. “We had Korean food the other night. Next time Professor is treating us food, I want Mediterranean cuisine.”

Spark laughed, “We had Korean food last week. French food was the other night because you heard Blanche mention that they haven’t eaten any French food in a long time.”

The two leaders headed back to Professor Willow’s lab. Candela’s inquiry about Spark’s past brought thoughts and feelings Spark had long forgotten. During the trip, Spark memories replayed in his mind. He can recall every detail of the time he spent with the psychic beauty he had fallen for a long time ago.

He was a young age of 19 and had finally survived the grueling years of puberty with an impulsive titan of electricity. The Titan was not accustomed to fluctuations of human hormones and the resulting emotions of such fluctuations. He reached out to his uncle to take a break from traveling. Upon arriving at his Uncle’s gym that was when he first time met her. She was beautiful and mysterious with her long dark hair and dark eyes. She was also 31, a little over a decade older than him but that didn’t stop the attraction he felt for her.

She was staying at his Uncle’s gym for work purposes. He used that time to get to know her and made it his purpose to find ways to make her laugh. It was such a beautiful, addicting sound. In his pursuit for her affections, Spark asked her out several times and several times she turned him down. She was hesitant to engage in anything romantic with him not only because he was young and related to her closest colleague, but something else that he will later find out.

One day, she finally agreed to give him a chance and they spent copious amount of time together. They engaged in several intimate sessions but she still refused to further their relationship. Spark didn’t push it because he himself had not revealed his relationship with a hormonal and moody bird that took everything in his power to keep his buddy from letting loose. She knew of his bond with the legendary bird Zapdos but she did not know just how deep that bond goes or the ramifications that came with said bond.

After a night of a heated passion, she told Spark that she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know more about the real person behind the ever jovial and energetic Spark. He thought this would be a good time to further their relationship. He was more than willing to tell her more about him. She asked if she could attempt to read his mind and not just his passing thoughts. Spark opened his mind for her to explore. Her psychic abilities delved deep into his mind. Unfortunately, the moment she went pass the surface of his mind, everything came crashing down.

Zapdos was not too happy with someone probing his shared space within Spark’s mind. In reaction to her presence in Spark’s mind, Zapdos lashed out and accidentally allowed her to uncover the deepest and darkest secrets of Spark’s life. She suffered from the flood of memories and thoughts belonging to both Spark and Zapdos. She was in agony. She screamed out in pain and the screaming didn’t subside until Spark tapped into her nervous system. He had to knock her out and allow Zapdos to mess with her mind so that she will no longer suffer from her visions of Spark’s and Zapdos’s thoughts. The connection was so severely strong the moment she tapped into his mind, he had a brief glance of her own mind. That was when Spark discovered that her heart was already occupied by someone else. Spark realized he will never be able replace the love she already had for another.  

Spark left early that next morning, leaving a brief note for her. His note voiced his grief of causing her pain and that he knew she would never feel the same way he was starting to feel for her. He hoped to never see her in person again but as fate would have it, being the leader of Team Instinct forced their paths to cross again.

Candela’s voice cut through Spark’s recollection of his memories. They had arrived back at Professor Willow’s lab. She was on the phone with Carl and Spark can vaguely hear Carl mention about Professor having several gym leaders visiting the lab. Blanche was already there and was speaking with one of the visitors and Professor Willow.

The lab was busy and noisy with several trainers running around. Spark looked around in confusion, “What’s going on here?”

“Carl told me that Professor Willow is hosting this year’s Pokémon Gym Leader’s Conference and each gym leader attending must stop by his lab to register and pick up their conference packet. Apparently today was the last day so a surge of gym leaders are here right now to register last minute.” Candela waved at Blanche and the professor, signaling them that she was heading their way.

Spark followed after Candela and realized the person conversing with Blanche and Professor Willow was no other than the Saffron Gym Leader.

Professor Willow greeted the two leaders. “Welcome back Candela, Spark.”

Candela greeted the professor back and with a sing-song voice turn to address the woman with Blanche and Professor Willow. “What is an Executive of Team Rocket doing here gracing us with her presence?”

“Auntie Sabrina is the gym leader of Saffron City,” Blanche interjected.

Candela looked at Blanche in surprise, “You mean your Auntie Sabrina of Team Rocket is the same person as Sabrina the Saffron’s psychic gym leader!?”

“I am one and the same. I believe this is the first time we are meeting each other under this circumstance Leader of Valor.” Sabrina’s expression remained impassive as she acknowledge Candela.

Before Candela can make another statement, Blanche cut in to address Professor Willow. “Professor, we have a few more gym leaders that still have to register.”

“Ah, that’s right. Your uncle just called Spark and said he will be here soon to register. He wanted to me tell you that he wanted meet with you afterwards.”

“Cool, please remind the old man that he has a cell phone that he can call me on to tell me these things.” Spark called after Professor Willow as he and Blanche left to deal with the other gym leaders.

“You have an uncle that’s a gym leader Spark? Today is full of surprises.” Candela did not like not knowing important information about Blanche and Spark.

Spark laughed, “I thought Carl would have told you at some point. I’m sure you can guess which gym leader I’m related to. The resemblance is uncanny right Sabrina?”

“I disagree. You and your uncle may have the same affinity towards electric Pokémon but you have a much more carefree attitude.” A soft smile formed on Sabrina’s face and Candela immediately noticed it. “Surge would never attempt to out prank my Haunter.”

“Ah, good times. I almost succeeded at it! Don’t think I have forgotten you helping Haunter with some of the pranks.”

Sabrina let out a small laugh but quickly composed herself.

Candela looked back and forth between Spark and Sabrina. She feels as if she’s missing something. It seems as if Spark knew Sabrina before he became the leader of Team Instinct. Did she just say “Surge”?

“Spark, is your uncle the gym leader of Vermillon City?”

“The one and only! Uncle Surge took care of me when my parents died. I met Sabrina through my uncle long time ago.” Spark smiled towards Sabrina. “Well, I’m going to get ready for my Uncle’s arrival. I want to show him the new electric Pokémon our trainers caught recently. It’s a pleasure seeing you again, my lady.” Spark bent down to place a kiss on Sabrina’s hand.

“Always the flirt Spark. Please save your antics for my wards.”

“Don’t worry, I flirt plenty enough with the twins and Candy here. I must be going then. It’s always nice to see you again.” Spark placed a chaste kiss to Sabrina’s cheeks and whispered close to her ear, “You should stay longer. I’m sure it would make Professor happy but just don’t have too much fun.”

Candela couldn’t hear what Spark had whispered but she did see the Saffron Gym Leader and Executive of Team Rocket blush. She has heard stories about the Saffron leader and almost all of them described Sabrina as a serious, unfeeling leader. She is a tough leader to beat, not just because of her arsenal of ghost and psychic Pokémon but because her psychic abilities to gauge attacks quickly leaves trainers disadvantaged during gym battles. But watching her interact with Spark and blushing, it was hard to believe she was the same woman from the stories.

Spark said his farewells to Candela and Sabrina before running off to Instinct Headquarters. Sabrina also said her farewell once Spark left. As Candela watch the woman walk away, she took note of her pale skin and her long dark hair swaying behind her. There was an air of mystery around her. With that thought in mind, didn’t Spark mention something about falling for a psychic with dark hair and pale skin shrouded in mystery? Sabrina is older than Spark, with an obvious age gap. Could the woman that Spark had fallen for from long ago be the Saffron Gym Leader and Team Rocket Executive?

Candela shook her head in disbelief. It could not be. She had a hard time imagining Spark with Sabrina much less Sabrina wanting to be with anyone as bubbly as Spark. She discarded her thoughts and went to look for Carl. How could Carl not tell her that Lt. Surge of Vermillon City was Spark’s uncle and why would he know such information? She had a bone to pick with her lovely assistant.

**Author's Note:**

> During the process of brainstorming during my writer's block when writing Ch 6 of My Instinct Always Told Me, this little fanfic popped out. The pairings I alluded to have been floating around my head for a long time now.


End file.
